Sword God Reed
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :See Sword God Reed (BFH) for his appearance in BRAVE FRONTIER HEROES. |id = 10294 |no = 644 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 26, 52, 56, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 20, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 52, 56, 60, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 12, 8, 8, 14, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A soldier who led many civilians to El Gaia during the last stages of the war with the gods. It is said that he continuously led the fights against the god army when fleeing with his people towards El Gaia. Because of his positive and indomitable spirit, many people gathered under him relying on his power, including both people from his hometown and many refugees from all other regions. And as if answering his prayers, the gods gifted him with more power to continue protecting the people. |summon = Leave the fighting to me! I'll put my blade on the line to protect you! |fusion = I wanna get stronger! There are too many people out there who still need my help! |evolution = This is my new power! The voices that cry for my help make me stronger! | hp_base = 3486 |atk_base = 1249 |def_base = 1173 |rec_base = 1054 | hp_lord = 5123 |atk_lord = 1700 |def_lord = 1600 |rec_lord = 1453 | hp_anima = 5716 |rec_anima = 1295 |atk_breaker = 1858 |def_breaker = 1442 |atk_guardian = 1542 |def_guardian = 1758 |rec_guardian = 1374 |def_oracle = 1521 | hp_oracle = 4886 |rec_oracle = 1690 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Authority of the Six Gods |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and max HP of all Units when 6 elements or more are present |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Sun Raid Glitter |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 3 BC fill per turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10293 |evointo = 10295 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 10191 |evomats4 = 10132 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = The Last Summoner Token |bazaar_1_desc = Great Fire of Hope Swift Blue Silence Dark Green Wisdom Golden Purpose Guided by Great Light Black Whirldwind |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0024_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Reed2 }}